A Rose's Thorn
by TheBlackAndWhiteSisters
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her siblings, Emmett and Rosie, who just moved to LaPush and she has a secerct. Then she runs into the wolf pack. What happens when someone unexpected shows up? Werewolves imprint on vampires? Emmett likes the waitress?
1. Chapter 1

ZOEY'S POV

I sprinted through the forest at top speed, branches and twigs tore relentlessly at my clothes and every part of my body. I looked around desperately for my older sister, Rosie. She was a couple feet away, struggling to slide underneath a fallen log. I moved to help her but she waved me away.

"Go home and wait for me there, I'll lead them away." she yelled managing to get free; she broke off running faster than I'd ever seen anyone go before. I stumbled in the other direction, fighting the thorny brambles that imprisoned me, praying with all my heart that we'd be able to escape the dirty flea bitten mongrels that story books had the nerve to call werewolves. I just barely heard their loud, heavy footsteps fading in the distance and breathed out. I took off running, fast and noisy, and didn't stop until I reached the extravagant three story house that my older siblings and I called home. I shoved open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges, by accident of course.

"Emmett?" I called glancing behind me at the tree line not ten feet from the front door. There was an eerie silence cast over the whole house, the sound of loud graphic profanity and violence didn't meet my ears so I supposed my older brother wasn't home. Curse working people, never at home when you need them. I sighed and closed the door, carefully this time. I dead bolted it then made a running jump onto the couch. Within minutes, I had fallen into a deep and troubled sleep.

_I stood in a foggy clearing, with trees surrounding me on all sides. Several bushes and fallen branches protruded from the thick low lying mist and in the distance, I saw a tall dark figure. As my eyes adjusted to the utter black, I recognized the figure to be a werewolf. I gasped then slapped a hand over my mouth. It barely looked up at me, but when it did, its yellow eyes glinted with fear, worry and another emotion, love. A small lump came into focus at its feet. I tried to take a step closer but the werewolf growled and crouched protectively. I realize a second to late that the lump at its feet was my sister. She lay in a head, several of her limps bent in odd directions, her clothes were tattered and dirty and I saw blood stains on the part of her shirt that was still intact. She groaned pitifully and the wolf whimpered. He looked back at me, his posture now begged for help, any help that could save her._

"Get your butt off the couch!" Rosie hit me with a pillow and I swear I almost hit the ceiling I jumped so much. A million questions buzzed in my head, and I fought to decipher them all so I could think straight again. What the heck had just happened? Why was the werewolf trying to protect her? Why was she hurt in the first place? Was she okay now? How'd she get rid of them? And again WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

"Did you get rid of them?" I began with the simplest question. She smirked and nodded.

"Heck yea, I ran those retards right into a ditch, I swear those things have the reflexes of a peanut." She said and limped/hopped into the kitchen. I followed her quickly, glancing around all the while.

"What's up with your leg?" I asked. She pulled herself into a sitting position on the counter and looked down at a huge red mark I hadn't noticed before. How I hadn't is beyond me.

"One of the smaller ones got a lucky shot. In return I kicked his face in." she said still smiling.

"That's my sis!" There was a moment of silence before a large banging erupted from the other side of the front door. Rosie started to climb off the counter to get it but I beat her to it. I pulled open the door and looked my big brother Emmett dead in his face. "This is your house, you don't have to knock moron." I sneered starting to shut the door in his face. He stuck his foot in the door and smiled.

"Just felt like knocking. Now would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" he taunted. I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" she asked, her inquiry was immediately answered as Emmett randomly belched. She nodded in understanding and smirked. "Hey Em." She called.

"Hey Rose, hey Zit." I hit him hard over the head and he smiled.

"My name is Zoey." I mumbled looking away.

"Damn, what's up your ass today?" he asked grabbing a random piece of food out of the fridge and swallowing it whole.

"Werewolves." Rosie murmured climbing to her feet on top of the counter and fishing for something on top of the cabinets. He seemed to notice the red mark on her leg for the first time.

"What happened to you?" he asked pulling her into his arms bridal style and sitting her back down on the counter.

"I beat the shiz out of some werewolves when they were chasing us, one got in a lucky shot." She said indifferently, watching him examine her wound. She'd taken all too well to the fact that we'd been told we were vampires just over an hour ago. I however, was still freaking out inside. Being told that you were a vampire wasn't something you could just take in and move on. This like changed my life forever.

ROSIE'S POV

Someone else banged on the door and we all looked up.

"My Rosie senses are tingling." I exchanged a look with Z (Zoey) then we fought to get to the door first. I could like, sense the presence of cute boys, we called it my Rosie senses. I managed to get to the door first despite my injured leg and shoved her away. She fell backward and almost knocked Emmett through the wall. I quickly composed myself and pulled the door open. Standing in the doorway was the most perfect looking guy I'd ever seen. He was a little taller than I was with spiky black hair. His bright blue eyes bore into mine with a strange intensity; I couldn't help but stare at his masculine, bare chest. I looked away quickly and I felt my face flush red. "Ummm…hi." I said timidly. He flashed a brilliant smile and glance behind him.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I saw that you were new and I just wanted to say welcome." He said, in a deepish voice. I smiled flirtatiously and looked up as Emmett came up behind me. He got one look at the guy standing in the doorway and his nose wrinkled a little in disgust.

"Where's your shirt?" he asked resting his hand protectively on my shoulder and pulling me back ward a little bit.

"It's kind of hot outside." Alex replied shifting his weight on his feet awkwardly.

"Why don't you come inside?" I replied shooting a glare at Emmett. He looked slightly smug as Alex accepted the invitation and took a step in the door. Zoey greeted him and involved him in miscellaneous conversation while I turned to Emmett. "Go play your video games or something!" I hissed through my teeth. He smiled.

"I think I'll stay up here, unless you have a method of bribery." He held out his hand. I gave him twenty bucks and he happily ran downstairs to his man cave.

Zoey's POV

Rosie came in the kitchen and subtly shooed me away. I smirked and did what she wanted me to, he was hot, and she'd already gotten dibs. I trotted into the living room and slumped down on the couch, attempting to hear the conversation. The parts of it I did hear were all about music and CD's and all that boring stuff. I tuned out and stared at the ceiling until he left about an hour later. She closed the front door behind him and sank to the ground.

"He has to be the hottest guy I have ever met." She mumbled staring at the floor, dazed. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I get the next one by default." I said loudly. She smiled and nodded. Satisfied, I trotted up the stairs to my room. When I opened the door someone was inside already. It was a boy, the most perfect boy I'd ever seen, his brown eyes darted around the room nervously as if he didn't know where he was and he kept running his hands through his spiky black hair. I was taken off guard, at first I was thinking, why the hell is he in my room, then I was thinking dang he's hot, then I was thinking why the hell is he in my room again. "Emmett! Emmett, Rosie! There's a hot guy in my room!" I screamed taking a step back and looking down the hall back towards Emmett's man cave and the kitchen. The guy just looked at me for a moment, a small smirk rose on his lips. They appeared next to me, crouched and hissing.

"Oh come on, are all the guys in this town shirtless?" The dude thought about that for a moment and shrugged. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm thirsty." Rosie said walking towards him, smiling maniacally. It started to register in his mind that he should be scared and he backed up against the far wall. Emmett followed her slowly, he was thirsty too.

"Don't kill him." _He's too hot._ I added in my mind. They all looked at me, Rosie and Emmett had their teeth bared still and the guy honestly looked like he was about to poo himself. Emmett and Rosie exchanged glances then looked back to the guy.

"Don't worry sis, we're just going to have a little fun." Emmett said, they both straightened up and walked toward the guy, still smiling maniacally. The guy whimpered and pressed himself farther to the wall.

"Oh be a man." Rosie complained grabbing him by his arms and shoving him roughly out the door. He struggled against her desperately and all but gave up as Emmett joined in. I reluctantly followed them as they shoved him down the stairs and into the basement (AKA Emmett's man cave.) Rosie yanked open the closet door and they tossed him inside. The room was small and decorated like a torture chamber for our own personal enjoyment. I never went in there because I swear there was a ghost cat that was missing two legs and an eye. It was quite creepy.

"What is your name?" Emmet asked with a smirk. I could tell the guy was freaking out so he couldn't answer right away. Then he got himself together and answered.

"My name is", he paused for a moment I guess because he wasn't so sure if he could tell a bunch for strangers his name, "My name is Jacob!"

"Nice name!" I said. Then Emmet and Rosie looked at me with confused faces. Then before I knew it I was right between Emmet and Rosie. I guess because they didn't want Jacob to hear.

"What are you doing?" Emmet whispered with lots of confusion.

"It's called flirting" I whispered. Rosie nodded like she understood, but Emmet was terribly confused.

"Why the hell would you flirt with a guy that you found in your room that is half-naked?" he exclaimed.

"Cause he's hot and I got a little tingly feeling in my head that was saying go ahead and make out with him!" I tried to whisper. Then I realized that there was something fury rubbing against my leg, and before Emmet could respond to my answer I screamed so loud I swear that the neighbors a mile away could hear it. Then Rosie freaked and Emmet went upstairs. Who knows why?

"What is wrong, Z?" Rosie asked.

"Z? Cool! Is that your name or something?" Jacob asked through the door before I could answer Rosie's question.

"Shut up, Jacob!" Rosie exclaimed, but I decided to answer cause I mean cereal ( FYI that's my favorite word to say just so you know) he's hot!

"No actually it's my nickname. My real name is Zoey." I told him.

"Earth to Zoey! What's wrong? Why did you scream?" Rosie shot at me.

"It was nothing really. I just felt something furry rub against my leg" I told her. She nodded and then I waved her to come next to me, and she did. "I know your 18 and I'm 16, but do you think we could let him out, and maybe let him stay on my floor. I know that on your floor you have a guest room, but remember that I had dibs on this one. So, he can stay on my floor." I whispered.

"Fine! But I'm not so sure if it will be ok with Emmet?" she whispered back. I just shrugged and unlocked the door of the chamber and Jacob ran out and put out his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Zoey" he turned to Rosie and asked" what is your name?"

"My name is Rosie" she answered and he nodded.

"Awsome! Who's the older dude? And how old is he?" he asked me.

"Oh him he's Emmet. He's 23 now. How about you?" I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sixteen." He said running his fingers through his hair. He suddenly jumped at least three feet in the air and scampered over to me very quickly. "Something touched my leg." He whimpered. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"That's Otis, he's the last kid we locked in there, your lucky Zoey has a big fat crush on you or you'd be rotting in that cell." She said smiling evilly. I flicked her head and she giggled.

"Is she serious?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It was really a ghost cat with two legs and one eye." I mumbled. "The last part was just plain bull shit, but we'll talk about that later." I said. He contemplated that for a second then pulled his phone out of his back pocket. In one swift movement Rosie had snatched his phone away and slipped it into her back pocket.

"No contact with the outside world." She mumbled, he glared at her then ducked as something went whizzing by his head. Emmett appeared again and looking livid.

"I don't think they like me very much." Jacob murmured picked up the shirt Emmett had thrown at him.

"Well, you have to consider we found you half-naked in our little sister's room." Emmett murmured sitting down on his couch and tossing Rosie one of the remote controllers.

"No sexual activity while we're busy." She mumbled and started beating the crap out of Emmett at wii boxing. I rolled my eyes and pretended to focus on what they were doing in the game as to avoid an awkward silence between Jacob and I.

"I'm hungry." I muttered going up the stairs, just for something to do. I was aware of him right behind me as I went into the kitchen. "You know you could've stayed down with them, they won't bite, I think." I mumbled opening the fridge and pulling out a random round object.

"They scare me." He mumbled.

"You do realize that you're a lot bigger than Emmett muscle wise." I said sitting down on the counter.

"Ya, but bigger doesn't mean stronger. The little one is crazy strong, what have you been feeding her?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"I heard that!" Rosie called from downstairs. I smirked and took a bite out of the object I'd pulled out of the fridge.

"You do realize you just took a bite out of a plastic container." He said giving me an odd look. It turns out I was eating the plastic container that we'd used to store last nights cake.

"Huh, tastes good." I mumbled. He chuckled and watched as I spit the pieces into the sink. I stuck the container back in the fridge and looked for something that I knew was edible. Then I found an apple, and took a bit out of it and it was very juicy.

"Are you guys like taking me hostage or something? Cause if I am where am I going to be staying at because I really don't want to stay in that basement." He asked. I thought about it a moment.

"Yes we are keeping you hostage, but just for wittle bit. The answer for the second question is you are not going to be staying in the basement you are going be staying on my floor" he scared at me confused" yes my _floor_!" Then he nodded his head.

"Interesting, so where is your floor?" he asked.

"The top floor and FYI it has two bedrooms and I full bath so I think we should be good. Also, I think you might be staying for maybe 2 or 3 weeks or maybe even a month, so I'm just saying that you might want to get comfy. Here follow me to your rent-a-room. But you don't have to pay for it." I explained. Then we went upstairs to the top floor, but when we had a quarter left of the stairs he stopped in front of a picture.

"Who are these people? Are they your parent?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, they are my parents." I really not want to talk about them right now.

"Where are they? Are they at work or something?" he seemed so curious about my life, but when ever he looked at I like I could always feel where he looking or if he was just looking at me period. But once I saw him there was like a connection or something like I know how is feeling and he looked at me like he knew how I felt, but there something about him that just…

"Are ok?" he asked me. It made me jump when he asked though.

"Ya, I'm fine just thinking that all." _I think_ I added in my mind. "Oh and umm oh my parents they are… dead." He looked shocked and I felt my checks get red and hot. I could also feel my eyes tearing up, but I didn't cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I cut him off.

"It's ok they weren't the best parents ever either, but I really don't like talking about them. But you seem like the nosey type so I'll tell you how they did and I won't tell anymore so listen closely." And he did he perked up and stared at me the whole time.

"I'm sixteen." He said running his fingers through his hair. He suddenly jumped at least three feet in the air and scampered over to me very quickly. "Something touched my leg." He whimpered. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"That's Otis, he's the last kid we locked in there, your lucky Zoey has a big fat crush on you or you'd be rotting in that cell." She said smiling evilly. I flicked her head and she giggled.

"Is she serious?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It was really a ghost cat with two legs and one eye." I mumbled. "The last part was just plain bull shit, but we'll talk about that later." I said. He contemplated that for a second then pulled his phone out of his back pocket. In one swift movement Rosie had snatched his phone away and slipped it into her back pocket.

"No contact with the outside world." She mumbled, he glared at her then ducked as something went whizzing by his head. Emmett appeared again and looking livid.

"I don't think they like me very much." Jacob murmured picked up the shirt Emmett had thrown at him.

"Well, you have to consider we found you half-naked in our little sister's room." Emmett murmured sitting down on his couch and tossing Rosie one of the remote controllers.

"No sexual activity while we're busy." She mumbled and started beating the crap out of Emmett at wii boxing. I rolled my eyes and pretended to focus on what they were doing in the game as to avoid an awkward silence between Jacob and I.

"I'm hungry." I muttered going up the stairs, just for something to do. I was aware of him right behind me as I went into the kitchen. "You know you could've stayed down with them, they won't bite, I think." I mumbled opening the fridge and pulling out a random round object.

"They scare me." He mumbled.

"You do realize that you're a lot bigger than Emmett muscle wise." I said sitting down on the counter.

"Ya, but bigger doesn't mean stronger. The little one is crazy strong, what have you been feeding her?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"I heard that!" Rosie called from downstairs. I smirked and took a bite out of the object I'd pulled out of the fridge.

"You do realize you just took a bite out of a plastic container." He said giving me an odd look. It turns out I was eating the plastic container that we'd used to store last nights cake.

"Huh, tastes good." I mumbled. He chuckled and watched as I spit the pieces into the sink. I stuck the container back in the fridge and looked for something that I knew was edible. Then I found an apple, and took a bit out of it and it was very juicy.

"Are you guys like taking me hostage or something? Cause if I am where am I going to be staying at because I really don't want to stay in that basement." He asked. I thought about it a moment.

"Yes we are keeping you hostage, but just for wittle bit. The answer for the second question is you are not going to be staying in the basement you are going be staying on my floor" he scared at me confused" yes my _floor!" Then he nodded his head._

"Interesting, so where is your floor?" he asked.

"The top floor and FYI it has two bedrooms and I full bath so I think we should be good. Also, I think you might be staying for maybe 2 or 3 weeks or maybe even a month, so I'm just saying that you might want to get comfy. Here follow me to your rent-a-room. But you don't have to pay for it." I explained. Then we went upstairs to the top floor, but when we had a quarter left of the stairs he stopped in front of a picture.

"Who are these people? Are they your parent?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, they are my parents." I really not want to talk about them right now.

"Where are they? Are they at work or something?" he seemed so curious about my life, but when ever he looked at I like I could always feel where he looking or if he was just looking at me period. But once I saw him there was like a connection or something like I know how is feeling and he looked at me like he knew how I felt, but there something about him that just…

"Are ok?" he asked me. It made me jump when he asked though.

"Ya, I'm fine just thinking that all." _I think I added in my mind. "Oh and umm oh my parents they are… dead." He looked shocked and I felt my checks get red and hot. I could also feel my eyes tearing up, but I didn't cry._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I cut him off.

"It's ok they weren't the best parents ever either, but I really don't like talking about them. But you seem like the nosey type so I'll tell you how they did and I won't tell anymore so listen closely." And he did he perked up and stared at me the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IF YOU WANT TO BE A CHARACTER IN OUR STORY JUST LET ME KNOW. THEN I WILL ADD YOU AS A CHARATER! **

Rosie's POV

Emmett was beating the shiz out of me when we were playing wii baseball, but couldn't blame him he was really good at it and I had my mind on other things. For example the number the hottest guy's number that I really wanted to call and that dude Zo likes. Well I think she does at least, but she most likely does cause I know when sis has a major crush on a dude and I could tell that he likes her back cause I just know these things. But they do look perfect together.

"Earth to Rose are you there." Emmett waved his hand holding his wii in front of my face and before he could move his hand I snatched it and twisted. While he was yelling in pain Zo came down with _him_ with concerned faces. Then with out surprise Z nodded with understandment.

"Oh, come on Em your letting Rose beat you up? What did you do this time?" Z asked. With _him_ staring at her butt with an awe and she didn't seem to notice, but for some reason I really was not so shocked.

"I really don't know what I did wrong. All I did was beat at baseball on the wii." He said still in pain and then I let go and smirked." Finally you let go!" he exclaimed with relief. I rolled my eyes and then sighed shaking my head slightly. Z giggled her awesome giggle.

"I felt like playing around and I thought that was the perfect time." I lied, but I knew they didn't believe me and then I went up stairs to get a snack out of the fridge. I was also thirsty so I took one of the blood bags squeezed some of the blood out and put in some watermelon (just so _he_ didn't know we were big bad vamps cause the people that watched us told us that we couldn't tell anyone no mater what). Then I heard Zoey and _him _and Emmett come up stairs. Emmett talking about how much the Yankees sucked at the last game against the Braves. It seemed to me that was talking to Jacob. Then Emmett came next to me and whispered in my ear.

"I like that kid. He's smart, baseball smart." He whispered. I rolled my eyes at the comment. Then he walked away and plopped on the coach and turned on the TV that I love to talk because it's huge and it's a flat screen that is a 60 inch long screen that Jacob kept looking at with an awe. Then there was a knock on the door. Finally something to do! I went to the door and opened it and surprised to see Alex standing there with a worried face.

"Hello! You look worried what's wrong?" I asked and he give a puppy eye look. It was like was part dg or something he did it really well.

"I don't to be rude or anything, but may I come inside?" I nodded. He came in while I closed the door behind him and I move my hand so he would follow me upstairs to my floor and we went in to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I guess he didn't notice my sis and bro and Jacob watching baseball I found quite impossible.

"So why do you so down and blue?" I asked.

"My friend is missing." He said with a sob. I gasped in shock.

"Oh, my god! When? How?" I shot at him.

"I went to his house to check on him because he just chan… got sick." He said last part in a hurry." And he wasn't there and so looked all over the place…" There was a cheer from down stairs and then Alex perked up and looked out my door "what was that? It sounds very familiar."

" It's nothing it's just my sis and bro and one of Emmett's friend down stairs watching baseball and sounds like the Yankees hit a touchdown" I just realized that it's homerun not touchdown" I mean homerun because Zoey and Emmett's friend is down there cheering 'homerun oh ya!'"

"Do you mind if I go check it out. My friend likes the Yankees and sounds like that. Oh and umm is his name… Jacob?" he asked. I felt myself get wide eyed. I was in shock he knew Jacob? I felt like screaming, but I tried to hold it back. Then I just nodded quickly because I couldn't get words out of my mouth without screaming. Then he ran down stairs. I followed. When I got there he was already yelling at him about 'why on Earth would he just run away and then he slapped him. I rolled my eyes of coarse.


	4. Chapter 4

** Zoey's POV**

**While the two hot friends were arguing there was a bang on the door and the hot dudes didn't even notice. I mouthed to Rose that I'll get the door because I was closer so it made some since. Before I answered the door I check out the window to see who it was, but it was no one that I recognized. It was a female with a black spaghetti strapped tank top with short shorts with this epic tattoo on her shoulder that was black and her skin was tanish. There was a boy with her that looked like Jacob shirtless (oh shit what is Emmett going to say about this one?) and ripped shorts. He was maybe as strong as Emmett, but which is not as buff as Jacob (sorry****)! They looked nice so I answered the door.**

** "Heyy, umm we heard our friends were here and oh sorry to be rude. I'm Paul and this is **_**my girl**_** Heidi!" he said 'my girl' like back off this is my girlfriend and she's MINE, and said that even though I'm a girl. She-Heidi rolled her eyes and gave him a look that screamed 'shut up'. I held back a smirk.**

** "Ok, umm come in!" I motioned my hands so they will be welcomed. Was it come to the new peeps house day or something because that's what it seems like. I closed the door and went inside. It seemed that Paul and Heidi are friends with Jacob and Alex, but the question is how did they know that they were here cause Rosie took Jake's phone and Alex didn't bring one with him. How do I know, well he didn't have any pockets and he wasn't holding anything when he came in? It's like they have a mind connection because they are just humans or are they? (Cue evil music)**

** "So Jacob I see you did the dare and they didn't call 911. Nicely done!" Paul whispered to Jacob while fist bumping him.**

** "Well, that girl over there is hot and they are 'kidnapping me' and I really don't care because well I'm staying on her floor", He replied. **

** "So you are staying?" he asked in a quite voice, but I could still hear them. Sorry, but boys aren't the best whisperers.**

** "Yup, and you aren't going to stop me!" he responded looking smug. Rosie visibly rolled her eyes and watched as Emmett flipped the channel to the news. The latest story caused me to immediately zone out of the conversation and pay attention to the TV. **

** '**_**At 3:45 today Taylor Swift was shot by a stray bullet from a drive by shooting. She suffered multiple gunshot wounds to the head and neck; she was killed instantly and legally pronounced dead at 4:00. Millions of fans have gathered here to mourn her passing.' **_**The scene flashed to a huge group of fans that were gathered around a humongous picture of Taylor Swift, her songs blasted from some stereos while teenage girls and boys of all shapes and sizes sang along to the time honored words of 'You belong with me'.**

** "That's kind of sad." I muttered, Jacob agreed with me though I doubted he was paying attention.**

** "Well it's about time she paid for breaking Taylor Lautner's heart." Rosie said staring coldly at the TV. **

** "She still didn't deserve to die." I countered looking down at Emmett; he was trying, without succeeding to fight back tears of anguish. He was absolutely in love with Taylor Swift, the exact reason that his girlfriend had left him after the first date. That and the fact that we had dumped a bucket of half decomposed dog shit on her head all the way from the roof, (I swear that dog had some serious diarrhea) Anyway, she got kinda mad and kinda sorta threatened to kill us in our sleep. So that ended that relationship pretty quickly. But back on topic.**

** "So, Taylor Lautner is too damn fiiiiiine to be in pain." She said, being careful to enunciate the word fine. I noticed amusedly that Alex's perfect features were now sort of twisted into a look of jealousy. I fought the urge without succeeding to laugh out loud and flipped the channel to Reba, ignoring the confused looks some people were giving me after we'd just learned that Taylor Swift had been shot to death. **

** "You got that right." Heidi added giving Rosie a polite smile. Paul pinched her and she shot him a glare. I really wanted to change the subject really badly right now, so I thought about…**

** "Who is staying for dinner?" I asked changing the subject.**

** "Alex and I are, duh!" Jake exclaimed. Alex nodded in agreement. I ignored the fact that I'd seen Rosie's face light up with excitement. "Paul and Heidi are too." Alex commented. I watched Rosie calm herself down out of the corner of my eye and shoved Emmett off his butt. **

** "Come on, we need to make food." He groaned and attempted to sit back down.**

** "Oh, why, I helped last time." he said lazily. **

** "I can't cook." Rosie said as I looked at her. **

** "I can." Alex volunteered and disappeared into the kitchen. Once she was sure he was out of ear shot, she faked a swoon and smiled at me.**

** "He's like a dream come true." She gushed quietly. I smiled and followed Alex into the kitchen. I directed him around the kitchen, telling him what I wanted him to do and what I wanted him to get in order to concoct my famous stir fry. **

** "So, ummm… your sister… she's nice." He muttered awkwardly. I held back a smirk and nodded.**

** "Yes, Rosie is very nice." I replied turning on the stove. "Where is this going?" I asked, cutting him off as he started to ask another undoubtedly stupid and awkward question. His face flushed bright red and looked away. "You like her." I taunted quietly. "You like her, you like her." I allowed my voice to get a little louder every time I said it. He finally had to slap his hand over my mouth so the people in the other room couldn't hear me. He nodded slowly and glanced toward the doorway. **

** "Tell anyone I'll kill you." He threatened though he didn't scare me in the least. **

** "Why not? I know for a fact that she's into you too." I know I probably shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't help myself. This was just too entertaining. **

** "Ok, then by default I should probably tell you that Jacob is into you too." He whispered shifting back and forth uncomfortably. I turned around for a moment where he couldn't see my facial expression and did a happy dance in my head while silently screaming at the top of my lungs. I composed myself and turned around again.**

** "So what are we going to do with this vital piece of information?" I asked pretending to be nonchalant, though I was still freaking out inside. He shrugged.**

** "I have absolutely no idea, I would ask Rosie out, but Emmett scares the crap out of me. I know Jacob would ask you out, but he's terrified of Rosie, so that's kind of redundant." I shrugged and silently cussed Rosie out in my head; I could have a boyfriend by now if it wasn't for her. **

** "Perfect, how about, I distract Emmett while you make your move, then you distract Rosie, and we pretend this never happened, easy peasy." He smirked and nodded.**

** "Ok," he held out his hand and I shook it formally. There was an awkward silence while we finished the food and he helped me set the table. **

** "Everyone get your butts in here! It's time to eat!" I yelled in a very unlady like manor, the guys piled in first, eager to get their hands on whatever they could find. Rosie and Heidi followed after talking animatedly about how awesome Taylor Lautner's abs were (They are awesome!) Paul seemed to be catching bits and pieces of what they were saying, and by the look on his face he didn't like it one bit. I snagged the seat next to Emmett reluctantly. Would I really be able to distract him, usually food was enough, but when we were dealing with Rosie, he didn't miss much. Alex's nose started to twitch a little bit and he kept shifting restlessly in his seat. Rosie seemed to notice, she gave me a questioning look, but then when her eyes met the food that was sitting between us she quickly became distracted just like the rest of the guys at the table. She piled some stuff onto her plate and shoveled it all into her mouth at once. She picked the exact wrong time to eat like a guy, they way she had been trained, I was fighting the urge to do the same, but I didn't want Jacob to think I was a pig. I grabbed some chopsticks and put a couple items on my plate and did my best to copy the way Heidi was eating, it wasn't exactly prissy, but it wasn't the guy way either. Alex picked at his food absently and mostly watched Rosie eat in amusement. She looked up at him and shoved the piece of chicken that was hanging out of her mouth inside with the rest of the rice and vegetables that had already fallen into the black hole. He smirked and looked away only to look back at her when she turned her attention back to her food and shoved yet more chicken into her mouth without swallowing the first piece. **

** "She has a big mouth." Jacob commented looking at me. I giggled and nodded in agreement. **

** "And I can still talk." Rosie murmured finally swallowing and taking a big gulp of her coke, probably draining half the thing at once. **

** "I'm starting to think that we should get her to a doctor about the size of her mouth, that's just not normal." Emmett said under his breath. I shrugged and picked at my chicken. **

** Paul and Heidi had fallen silent throughout the meal and I was about to ask them what was up when they launched into a long conversation about how Paul was too overprotective, I quickly left that conversation and went back into the kitchen to retrieve desert. The desert was actually the part of the cake I hadn't bit out of along with the tuple ware. I didn't say anything as I warmed it up and sat it onto the appropriate number of plates. Emmett helped me carry them in and sit them in front of the right person. I made sure Rosie got an extra big slice, she loved cake and if she didn't get enough she'd keep bugging me about it until she got more, she had a way of ignoring me to death when she wanted something. Maybe I was just being a push over but still. She smiled excitedly as she saw the size of her portion and I caught her before she instinctively grabbed it with her hands.**

** "Use a fork, we have guests." Her smile dimmed a little but she grabbed a fork and started shoveling the cake into her mouth. I sat down next to Emmett again and I saw Alex looking at me funny. I got the message and turned to Emmett. "So it's a shame Taylor Swift died before you got the chance to propose." I said, making my tone of voice slightly mocking but sympathetic. He pouted and looked down at his cake. **

** "You had to remind me, I had the ring picked out and everything." He mumbled forlornly. I fought back my gag reflex and watched Alex get Rosie's attention out of the corner of my eyes. She looked at him, licking icing off her lips and swallowing the large amount of cake that was in her mouth without chewing. He said something quietly to her and I had to look away to keep Emmett distracted.**

** "That's really sad, I was looking forward to being the maid of honor." I said pouting like he was. He suddenly took hold of my arm and pulled me closer to him.**

** "Why are you trying to distract me?" he asked smirking. I tried to look innocent but I was a very bad liar. **

** "I'm not, I was just trying to show my big brother some sympathy but oh well." Now I tried to look hurt, but it wasn't working, so I pretended to be very interested in the frosting design of my portion of cake. When I glanced back up at Alex and Rosie, they were both eating again. She was impossible to read, as usual, but he was almost vibrating with excitement. She'd said yes. He looked up at me with smiling eyes and I let him enjoy himself for a little longer before I gave him an expectant glare and gestured to Rosie with my eyes. He nodded and engaged her in a long conversation about who knows what. He gave Jacob a weird look out of the corner of his eye and Jacob seemed to catch it. I looked back to my cake pretending I hadn't noticed and glanced up as casually as I could manage as he tapped me on the shoulder. Jacob mouthed **_**'May I talk to you for a sec?'**_** I nodded and got up to follow him. He led me to where the living room is. **

** "What is it I asked?" I asked even though I knew exactly what going on.**

** "Well, umm… I like you… a lot… and I was wondering if…" I cut him off with a kiss right on the lips. He seemed to like it and tried to deepening it, but I pulled away. **

** "Yes, Jacob, yes!" I exclaimed in a whisper. Then put his hand in mine and then pulling him into my room which was on the top floor, so of course he was staring at my butt from quite some time while we went up the swirly stairs. Once we got there he had a interested expression, but I could tell he was also curious. Then I brought him closer to me, while bringing his lips to mine. We fell on my bed while we were kissing. I could tell that he wanted to deepen the kiss, but he also wanted to be as gentle as possible. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer.**

**I wanted him. **

**Really wanted him, but I really did want to keep my virginity for maybe a little longer. Then I pulled away from the little make-out session we just had. I got off the bed.**

** "We should really be heading back down stairs" I told him. He looked sooo confused. I started heading down stairs, while he followed me. When we got back down stairs I just realized what I did and I was shocked at myself. I mean I just walked away from JACOB! Cereal and Mac-n-Cheese! The guy that liked from when I saw him in my room half-naked. Which I really mind that he was half-naked in my room. Then I realized that everyone was watching a movie in the living room. With POPCORN! I love popcorn! Then I got distracted and went straight to the popcorn smell and got a bowl full of it. I sat down next to Jacob and Alex while Rosie sat in front of him on the floor leaning against his legs. They were watching the movie 'Valentine's Day'. **

**AN: Heyy, people of the world! We are so sorry this came out late, but sadly we are in school and we all know that school leads to homework, but we are sorry! Also, we're sorry to Taylor Swift fans, but she MUST pay for breaking Taylor Lautner's heart! SHAME ON HER! Ok, on that happy note we leave you. Until our next update, Enjoy life and eat Pudding! **

**More reviews sooner the update! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosie's POV**

** I was so excited I was sure I was going to burst. He asked me out! He really asked me out! I mean I wasn't expecting it, I had thought I had grossed him out when he'd so obviously watched me eat as Emmett had been teaching me to do for years. I hadn't been sure if he'd found it amusing or disgusting, but either way I now had a boyfriend! **

** I wasn't exactly sure what had happened after Z had left with Jacob, but by the sounds I was hearing from her room (God bless my awesome hearing) things were getting pretty interesting. I tried to make sense of the sounds and muffled conversations as we all piled into the living room to watch a movie after Paul and Rachel finally decided to go home and bicker without a public audience. The noises stopped abruptly and I froze, listening hard I tried to pick up any sound. But the next thing I knew I heard her door open with a creak and they were coming down the hall toward us.**

** "You okay?" Alex's voice brought me back from my eavesdropping session and I jumped. **

** "Ya." I said with a smile and sat down in front of him, leaning against his legs casually.**

** "There you are, we were about to start the movie without you." Alex called as Z and a very confused looking Jacob came into the room and sat on the couch beside him. **

** "Thanks for waiting." Z said getting comfortable and glancing at me. **

** 'You totally walked out on him.' I mouthed to her, she grimaced and nodded. 'Shame on you.' I teased. She rolled her eyes and pretended to focus on the movie's previews. **

** "She kissed me." Jacob whispered to Alex. He smiled and fist bumped him.**

** "Way to go buddy." He whispered back. I couldn't help smirking and shook my head a little. **

** "Looks like you scored with Rosie."**

** "You realize we can hear you." I spoke up without looking up at them. They jumped and pretended to be having a very competitive thumb wrestling match. Emmett rolled his eyes.**

** "For the record I don't like either of them." He said to Zo and I. **

** "You realize in this case your opinion is completely inconsequential." Z said, adding sting to her voice that sort of surprised me. Emmett's face hardened a little bit and he stared her down.**

** "Hey look the movie's coming on!" I said enthusiastically, finding something to change the subject. They pulled their eyes away from each other's throats and stared at the TV with unreadable expressions on their faces. I winced and ran my hand through my hair. **

** "They're really close aren't they?" Alex whispered sarcastically in my ear.**

** "Oh yeah, I feel like the third wheel a lot." He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. He muttered something I surprisingly didn't catch and tried to read the look on Jacob's face in my peripheral vision. He was staring at the TV and his expression was blank, but his eyes gave away everything. I could tell he was confused, Z was obviously sending him mixed messages, though what her point was I was uncertain, as much as I hated to admit it, he was very attractive. And if the noises I'd been hearing had been what I thought, he was an undoubtedly good kisser too. I glanced over at Paul and Heidi they were snuggling together in a blanket. Then I realized that that it is the blanket that mom made. I really do miss her. I know Zo didn't miss her much because the they haven't told us that much like that we were vampires. **

** "Heidi and I got to go! Umm… I guess we will see you at sco-" Paul started.**

** "Oh shiz I forgot about school!" I screamed.**

** "Chill, Rose" Emmett told me. He was sooo drunk at the moment. I stood up and slapped him. "Oh, babe, come on. Don't be like that. Let's go downstairs and leave the people all by themselves." What did he just call me babe! Oh no he didn't! Then he pulled me close to him and started kissing me. This is when Alex got up and began beginning to be all boyfriend like. He pulled Emmett off of me. O h crap this is not good! Then out of no where in Alex's place was a werewolf. It was mostly black and brown but it had some grey spots. I looked around and everyone looked as if he made a terrible mistake, but Zoey looked angry and stormed out of the room ran up the stairs to her room with no surprise, Jacob right behind her. The once they got up to the room you could her yelling at with tears coming out like a waterfall. Then I glanced back the thing going on with Alex. Paul was trying to calm Alex. He was in his human from now. While Emmett looked scratched from head to toe. I started to feel so angry with Alex. I really just to…**

"**AHHHHH!" I started to cry now" WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! YOU'RE A! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!"I was so angry with him now! I knew how Zo felt now! I am so pissed! **

"**Get out now and don't ever come back!" I pointed to Paul" Did you about this?" he nodded and so did Heidi. I was guessing she knew, too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosie's POV**

** When they left I crumpled to the ground by the door and stuck my head in my hands. How could this have happened, how could I have not known? After a couple minutes I heard a door slam and merciless crying. Undoubtedly Z taking in the fact that her new boyfriend was a werewolf. I didn't look up until I heard Emmett come in.**

** "Are you sober?" he nodded once without meeting my eyes. **

** "I really messed up didn't I?" I shook my head.**

** "Don't sweat it dude, it wasn't your fault. Stupid werewolves playing head games." I scoffed wrinkling my nose in disgust. He didn't seem convinced but he nodded again. "You can do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." I pulled myself to my feet and went up the stairs to my room. It was almost pitch black inside but I didn't care. I slumped down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to tune out of the hell that was going on upstairs. Slipping into restless sleep I was haunted by terrifying nightmares and visions.**

**Zoey's POV**

** "Z please listen to me." Jacob begged taking my hands. I saw pure desperation in his eyes but at the moment I was really pissed!**

** "Why should I listen to you? Why should I give you another chance? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I yelled pulling my hands away.**

** "I couldn't tell you. My alpha told me I wasn't supposed to tell anyone no matter what. Alex is probably going to get in big trouble because Rosie found out. I really like you and I know I should've been truthful but there's just so much you don't understand." I looked at the ground, remembering something.**

** "Do you remember chasing two female vampires through the forest earlier today?" I had to tell him, I couldn't keep this from him after being so mad about him keeping his nature to himself. He slowly nodded and gave me a questioning look.**

** "How do you know about that?" he asked. I wiped fresh tears from my eyes and looked away, biting my lip. "Z tell me." he pulled me to him and stuck his pointer finger under my chin, lifting my face so I had to look at him.**

** "The two vampires you were chasing, two females, one with black hair one with brown. Rosie and I." The last three words came out as a whisper and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to run, or faze and rip me to pieces. I was surprised when he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. "Jacob," I whispered against his mouth. He pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes. **

** "I don't care." He said simply. **

** "I do, we're supposed to hate each other. I can't be with you." He shook his head as if the mere thought caused him pain. **

** "I know what I'm supposed to do, whether I choose to acknowledge the notion is a completely different story. (my quote-J.B. Lionsgate)We can be together, I just won't tell my pack." It was my turn to shake my head. **

** "Do you know how much trouble you'd get in if the pack found out? I'm not worth it, just forget about me and move on."**

** "No! I can't Zo. I am imprinted on you."he mumbled the last part, but I could still hear it. It's just that I didn't understand what "imprinted" meant.**

** "What does that mean?" he looked confused "imprinted, what does that mean?"**

** "It means that we were made for each other" I gasp. How could I, a vampire, be made for a werewolf it just didn't make any since?**

**Rosie's POV**

** I woke up late the next day; the sun was shining through our window, blinding me as I opened my eyes. **

** "Are you ever going to wake up?" Emmett asked shaking me. I swatted his hands away and rolled over onto my back. **

** "I'm awake stop shaking." I moaned sitting up and running my hand through my hair. He sat down on the edge of my bed and smirked at me.**

** "Z and Jacob made up." She did what now how could she.**

** "Shocking." He chuckled and nodded.**

** "What time is it?" I asked.**

** "Almost lunch time, I think you should go out and feed." I shook my head.**

** "Not hungry." I muttered.**

** "Hey, I don't care if your boyfriend told you he was actually an oompa lumpa on stilts; go get your ass outside into the sunshine and feed." He commanded with a smile. I rolled my eyes and saluted him half heartedly.**

** "Fine just… stay away from the liquor cabinet while I'm gone." The sound of him laughing faded as I went out the front door and entered the woods. I started running in a random direction hoping to come across the scent of prey when something jumped out of nowhere and slammed into me. I was thrown off my feet and landed on my back with something heavy on top of me. I glared up at a large werewolf. "Get off me before I kick your butt." I mumbled attempting to shove him off me. He gave me a pleading look as I could barely get him to budge. "Get. Off. Of. Me." I enunciated each word trying to make him understand that I really didn't want to talk to him right now. He phased back into his human form and got off me.**

** "Ten minutes that's all I'm asking for." He said. **

** "Not a chance now go away." I muttered getting up and brushing myself off. **

** "Please Rosie," his tone turned absolutely desperate as he grabbed my wrist.**

** "Get away from me, there's nothing to talk about and there's nothing to explain." I pulled my arm away and started to leave.**

** "I know what you are." His words made me freeze where I was. **

** "Excuse me?" I slowly turned to face him. **

** "I know what you are Rosie." He repeated. I felt my jaw clench and I glared at him. **

** "Ten minutes." I relented still glaring at him. He took a deep breath then closed the space between us, planting a kiss right on my mouth. I tried to push him away but again he didn't budge. **

** "You have to understand that I couldn't tell you about me. I'm very tightly bound within my pack." He whispered, still holding me close to him despite my acts of protest. W hat was with him?**

** "Fine 10 minutes. Here let me set my alarm" I replied while reaching for my phone in my pocket to the alarm on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosie's POV (still)**

**I looked up at him, waiting impatiently for him to continue with his useless apology. For a moment he just stared, opening and closing his mouth several times before he managed to say something.**

** "How did you find out about me?" I cut him off before he spoke. He wet his lips and looked away for a moment, thinking of a way to answer that.**

** "I recognized your scent when I changed. It was you that we were chasing yesterday, right?" he asked slowly. I shook my head looking down. "Don't lie to me Rosie." **

** "It wasn't me." I exclaimed shaking my head again. I was surprised when he chuckled. **

** "Are you sure? I distinctly remember biting one of them, the one that looked like you. And what's that on your leg?" he looked down at the teeth marks he'd left yesterday. **

** "I was cutting through our neighbor's yard and their dog bit me, now get away." I pushed him away from me. **

** "Of course you did, your trying to hide something from me." He said crossing his arms over his bare chest and smirking. "I know Rosie. You are a vampire." I attempted to laugh skeptically, but it came out as a nervous chuckle.**

** "Your brain dead." I mumbled shaking my head back and forth. My phone beeped and I breathed out in relief. "Ten minutes are up, bye." I turned to leave but he only grabbed my arm and pulled me back. **

** "You totally cheated, it's only been five." I pretended to look innocent, but he was right. When I was setting my phone I'd set it for five minutes and not ten. **

** "What are you talking about?" my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was Z. "Hello?" I asked, she never called me.**

** "I totally made up with Jacob! What about you?" I rolled my eyes.**

** "Nope," I put my hand over the phone and looked at him. "it's my sister, Emmett's drunk again and I got to get home." I said the first thing that came to mind. "Don't worry Z keep the door locked I'll be right there." Before she could voice how confused she probably was I hung up. "See ya." I started walking again. **

** "Do you need help, I know the last time he got drunk things didn't go so well." He called after me.**

** "I'm fine." I muttered without looking back. I just barely heard him phase and run in the other direction. I glanced behind me in time to see him disappearing over the hill. I stopped moving and leaned against a tree. I sank to the ground and put my head in my hands, involuntary tears fell. I couldn't shake this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I should forgive him. He was the perfect guy for me and I knew that I'd only known him for about a day, but I liked him a lot. "Come back." I whispered mostly to myself. **

** "You rang." I jumped and looked up at him.**

** "God Alec, I didn't mean for you to answer." I mumbled. He smiled and sat down next to me.**

** "Emmett really isn't drunk is he?" he asked. I shook my head slowly and looked away. **

** "Z was just calling to gloat to me about how she made up with Jacob." I said. **

** "That's good." He said. I rolled my eyes.**

** "Ya, but now I have to sit around the house listening to them be…ugh." I shook my head.**

** "Not if you have a boyfriend to distract you." He stuck his pointer finger under my chin and lifted my face so I had to look at him. **

** "Alec no." I said. He smiled.**

** "You know you want to say yes." He taunted. I bit my lip and shook my head.**

** "No I don't."**

** "Yes you do, you know you do." I couldn't help smiling as I looked at him again. "Come on, kiss me." I gave him a long look before slowly leaning toward him. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as he leaned toward me, pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I moved my lips on his slowly, secretly enjoying the kiss for as long as it would last. He seemed to be thinking the same thing; he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss moving his lips a little faster. I matched his speed, allowing myself to go with the flow instead of holding back like the only currently working part of my brain told me to. **

**Zoey's POV**

** I plopped down on the bed beside Jacob and handed him the bag of twizzlers I stashed in my desk drawer. He took it eagerly and tore into it, taking out a fist full of the red vines and sticking them all in his mouth. I watched him amusedly.**

** "You're almost as bad as Rosie." I mumbled. He smirked and swallowed loudly.**

** "Does she always eat like that?" he asked. I nodded smiling.**

** "Wait till you see her eat spaghetti." I shivered dramatically and took a twizzler out of the bag. **

** "Z, come help me look for Rosie, I can't find her!" Emmett yelled from the bottom of the stairs.**

** "Did you lock her in the basement again?" I called back.**

** "No, she went out hunting and never came back." Jacob and I exchanged glances before I jumped out of bed. Hurriedly pulling on a sweater and some old jeans before tossing him one of Emmett's shirts. I pulled on some sneakers and grabbed my phone dialing Rosie's number and holding the phone to my ear. It rang once, twice, three times. I hung up and looked at him worriedly.**

** "I'm sure she's fine." He said running his hand through his hair. Just then my phone rang and I pulled it out, it was her.**

** "God Rosie where the hell are you?" I asked into the phone.**

** "I was hunting, what's your damage?" she murmured.**

** "Emmett was worried when you didn't come back home." I scolded.**

** "Oh I am sorry. I didn't know that you were so worried. It's not like I'm in danger of getting run through with a stake or anything." She replied sarcastically**

** "Anyway, so did you make-up with Alex, yet?"**

** "No." she answered quickly.**

** "I know, but you also kept a secret from him, so you are pretty much even." I honestly couldn't believe that they hadn't made up yet. **

** "You're probably right, I… I just need to think for a while. See ya." She hung up without waiting for my answer. I found my mind wandering to my special power of finding people's soul mates. I should really find Emmett one. Yup, probably should then maybe he will thinking he will get together with Miley Cyrus. **


	8. Pretty Please with cherries on top

**AN: Guys review please! Idk if I am wasting my time of what. I don't know if u guys like or not all I am asking is for u guys to review its just that simple. The more updates then sooner I update so PLEASE I BEG YOU to please review.**


	9. The Doctor

**Rosie's POV**

** I took a deep breath before retching into the toilet. I wrinkled my nose at the taste and shook my head. Vaguely in the back ground I heard Zoey doing the same thing. We'd both been sick over the past couple days and it was getting worse for both of us. **

** "When you two are done with your little episodes I'm taking you both to the doctor." Emmett called. I moaned and leaned against the bathroom door with my hands over my stomach. I couldn't describe how the ache felt but it made me dizzy and of course, nauseas. I coughed a little and spit who knows what into the toilet. Emmett knocked on the door for the eighth time and this time I let him come in.**

** "Seriously, did you eat something bad or do you think you caught something?" he knelt down next to me and brushed my hair from my face.**

** "I really don't know but my stomach hurts like a mother and this taste in my mouth is never going away." I said quietly. **

** "We're going to go to the doctors and see if whatever you have can be fixed." He attempted to soothe me.**

** "Ok, let's go before I start throwing up again." Zoey called impatiently from the living room. Emmett smiled reassuringly and helped me to my feet. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and shivered. "Come on." He led me out of the bathroom and tossed me a jacket. I pulled it on quickly and followed them into the garage where Emmett's truck stood idle. I climbed into the front seat and propped my feet up on the dash board, closing my eyes and trying to make the room stop spinning. I heard the engine start and the feeling that I was moving mixed in with all my other aches and pains. "If we go to the doctor won't they know we're different?" Zoey asked. **

** "That Zit is why I'm taking you to a vampire doctor. Best one there is, his name is Carlisle." He said. **

** "He better be." I mumbled. I felt him take one of my hands and squeeze it. **

** "You're both going to be fine. Even Zits can be cured and that's a miracle." I smiled and glanced behind me at Zoey. She looked slightly green but was focused on glaring at Emmett.**

** "Don't worry Z, I'll help you get him back when I'm feeling better." Her glare softened a little but she nodded once and allowed her eyes to drop to her hands. **

** "Almost there," he said. "Can you two hold back your barf while we're in the waiting room?" I belched loudly and winced. **

** "I'll try but I can't make any promises." I said groaning. He parked and helped me out, leading us toward the front door. As we entered he greeted a man with yellow eyes and pale blonde hair.**

** "I trust you're Emmett." He said shaking my brother's hand with a kind smile.**

** "Yes, and these are my sisters Zoey and Rosie." He nodded.**

** "How about we go in the back and talk about their symptoms." He suggested. Emmett nodded and followed him through several hallways until we came to an unnaturally big office. "Sit down girls." He said. Zoey sat down in one of the cushy seats next to Emmett. I didn't move. **

** "I'd rather stand if you don't mind." I said quietly. He nodded, a small smirk hinting at the corner of his mouth and started talking medical to Emmett. I didn't really listen; I was suddenly feeling very restless. **

"**Ok, you can wait here while I take them back, do some tests and hopefully see what's wrong with them." Emmett nodded and Zoey stood up, following Carlisle from the room. I walked behind them glancing around nervously the whole time. When we finally came into a small normal examination room, I sat down in a seat and watched Carlisle examine Z. Everything looked fine until he pulled out a needle at least as long as my middle finger and drew blood from her arm. I gasped and looked away from the ghastly needle. Just the sight of it made me even sicker than before. I hated needles almost as much as I hated doctor's offices. "Alright Rosie, your turn." Carlisle said. I tentatively switched places with Z and pulled myself onto the examination table. He did the basic tests, checking my heart beat and all that crap. I waited impatiently, eyeing the needle that sat by his clip board. When he started to pick it up I shook my head and inched toward Zoey. **

"**I-I-I hate needles." I stuttered nervously. He smiled. **

"**This will only take a couple seconds and it doesn't hurt that much." He said. **

"**Well thanks for telling me but I'm not letting you stick that thing in my skin." I said shaking my head. He chuckled. **

"**It's either this or I can force it in, either way I get the blood. It's your choice whether to cooperate or not." I winced and held out my arm, looking away. I suddenly felt a stabbing pain that hurt way more than it should have.**

"**Ouch!" I said loudly. He chuckled and watched the needle protruding from my arm.**

"**It's not that bad." Zoey said smirking. **

"**I can always show Jacob your baby pictures." She mimed zipping her lips and throwing the key over her shoulder.**

"**So you hate needles?" Carlisle asked making conversation as I started to get antsy. **

"**Almost as much as I hate doctors." **

"**Rosie!" Z exclaimed in her loud way of telling me to 'shut up'. Carlisle only laughed again and withdrew the needle from my arm. I sighed and pulled my jacket sleeve back down. **

"**Ok, you two probably won't get any results until tomorrow. Until then, let's go get your brother, both of you get some rest and be careful what you drink." He said. Zoey got up and pulled me out of the room by my arm. **

"**Would it kill you to keep your mouth shut for once?" she scolded. **

"**Yes it would! Now come on we need to get Emmett." I said impatiently. She rolled her eyes and pushed me down the hall toward the waiting room. He was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs watching 'Finding Nemo'. It was at the part where Nemo swims out in the ocean and touches the boat. **

"**No Nemo! Go back to you daddy!" He half yelled at the screen. I looked around the room only seeing a weirded out mom and a three year old yelling the same thing. **

"**No, keep going, your daddy only brings overprotective stress that causes ulcers and decreases your edibility value for when you're served into society as an appetizer." I said simply. Emmett's lip trembled slightly as he looked up to me then back to the movie.**

"**What did Carlisle say?" he asked.**

"**We won't have any results until tomorrow." Z stated mouthing an apology to the waiting mother. My stomach stirred and I let out a muffled moan before running to the nearest trash can and throwing up. Emmett was there to pull my hair out of my face as I continued to barf up the remains of whatever was left in my stomach. **

"**I officially don't like being sick, it involves doctors and pointy objects and visible stomach contents and I don't like it!" Emmett chuckled and handed me a napkin as I straightened up. **

"**It'll pass. But until we get some results, I'm going to stand at a distance. But I still love you." He mumbled stepping away from me. **

"**Oh you love me?" I asked smirking. He nodded, taking another step away. "Oh, in that case maybe I should give my big brother a hug." **

"**No, stay away from me." He said shaking his head and crossing his fingers in front of him. **

"**I'm gonna hug you." I responded shrugging. **

"**No." He turned and walked quickly toward the exit, glancing behind him every few seconds. I followed him, aware of Z trailing behind us, talking away on her phone. **

"**Come on Em, you know you want a hug." I called as we entered the parking lot.**

"**Not until you're better." I shrugged and continued to follow him, speeding up a little. **

"**Gotcha." I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and squeezed him. He chuckled and gave in, picking me up and spinning me around quickly. **

"**Now come on, let's get you two home." He said opening the passenger door of his truck and sticking me in the seat. Z climbed in behind me, just hanging up her phone. **

"**You should call Alex; Jacob says he's worried about you." She said. I moaned as my aches and nausea returned from their brief coffee break. **

"**I'll call him later; right now I just want to go home." I mumbled.**

"**Ok, whatever you say." She responded shrugging.**

"**I suppose your telling Jacob all about my fear of doctors and needles right?" I asked, suddenly irritable. **

"**No, I was just updating him on what the doctor said." **

"**He basically said that he doesn't know shiz, why does Jacob need to know that?" **

"**Because he's worried about me, couples are allowed to worry about each other you know." She exclaimed angrily.**

"**Whatever." **

"**Both of you shut up, at least until we get home. Please, as your guardian this is all I ask." I smirked and propped my feet up on the dash board, staring out the window until we reached our house. I pushed out of the truck and through the garage.**

"**I call dibs on the couch. Why don't you go upstairs and have some monkey sex with your prince charming?" I called behind me.**

"**Shut up." She mumbled shooting me a glare before ascending the stairs. I slumped down on the couch and closed my eyes, begging for my unconscious to take over. I shivered slightly as Emmett pulled my shoes off and covered me with a blanket. **

"**Feel better, I have tons of prank ideas for Zit and I can't do them by myself." He whispered in my ear before pecking my forehead. I smirked before sighing and falling asleep, being subjected to weird dreams about chicken and wolves…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please don't hurt me, but… I am in the middle of a MAJOR readers block! I need your help badly so I beg you please help me! FYI this is for all of my stories! I thank you for being patient with me, but I am so mad at my self for not having any idea what to write about! Also I'm having drama at school (I know you could care less , but yeaaa…)! I WILL try to update ASAP! Keep reviewing! I LOVE reviews! (Incase if you haven't noticed I have A.D.D, WHICH IS WHEN YOU GET DISTRACTED EASILY!****) **


	11. Pregnant?

**AN: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but in case you didn't know I have a lot of stories to update and I'm trying my best. But here is another chapter for you!**

** Warning: It's very short! Only 966 words. Sorry!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett or Carlisle. **

_Last Time on' The Rose's Thorn':_

_"__What did Carlisle say?" he asked._

_"__We won't have any results until tomorrow." Z stated mouthing an apology to the waiting mother. My stomach stirred and I let out a muffled moan before running to the nearest trash can and throwing up. Emmett was there to pull my hair out of my face as I continued to barf up the remains of whatever was left in my stomach. _

_"__I officially don't like being sick, it involves doctors and pointy objects and visible stomach contents and I don't like it!" Emmett chuckled and handed me a napkin as I straightened up. _

_"__It'll pass. But until we get some results, I'm going to stand at a distance. But I still love you." He mumbled stepping away from me. _

_"__Oh you love me?" I asked smirking. He nodded, taking another step away. "Oh, in that case maybe I should give my big brother a hug." _

_"__No, stay away from me." He said shaking his head and crossing his fingers in front of him. _

_"__I'm gonna hug you." I responded shrugging. _

_"__No." He turned and walked quickly toward the exit, glancing behind him every few seconds. I followed him, aware of Z trailing behind us, talking away on her phone. _

_"__Come on Em, you know you want a hug." I called as we entered the parking lot._

_"__Not until you're better." I shrugged and continued to follow him, speeding up a little. _

_"__Gotcha." I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and squeezed him. He chuckled and gave in, picking me up and spinning me around quickly. _

_"__Now come on, let's get you two home." He said opening the passenger door of his truck and sticking me in the seat. Z climbed in behind me, just hanging up her phone. _

_"__You should call Alex; Jacob says he's worried about you." She said. I moaned as my aches and nausea returned from their brief coffee break._

**Zoey's POV**

** "Hey you guys, it's Carlisle, everyone in the living room so we can all hear!" Emmett called putting his hand over the phone. I got up and reluctantly trotted down the stairs meeting Rosie and Emmett in the living room. Rosie looked terrible, she was pale and sullen looking, it sort of scared me. I shook off the observation and sat down next to her, taking her hand as Emmett sat his phone down on the coffee table and took a seat in a chair across from us. "Ok, so what's the diagnosis?" He asked. **

** "Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Carlisle asked from the other end of the line.**

** "Good news." Emmett and I said at the same time. Rosie remained silent, staring at the phone. **

** "Ok, actually there isn't really any good news. So I'll tell you the bad news. Both of your blood tests were successful, but they were very similar so I regret to say they were mixed up on the way back from the lab." **

** "Well, what were the results for both of them?" Emmett asked. There was silence for a moment.**

** "I didn't really want to inform you over the phone, but one of the two girls is pregnant." A deadly silence filled the air around us. Rosie continued to stare at the phone. Emmett looked at me, and I looked at Rosie. **

** "Umm… thanks for telling us Carlisle, should we schedule a follow up appointment?" Emmett asked blinking a couple times.**

** "Of course, but I'm sure you three would like to have a private conversation, so why don't you give me a call later and we'll work it out then." Emmett nodded subconsciously and hung up the phone. He was quiet for a moment and then he clenched his hands into fists.**

** "Who was it?" He asked angrily. "Who the hell was it that was stupid enough to go get themselves pregnant?" He yelled. Rosie said nothing, but she squeezed my hand, looking at me.**

** "Hey, it wasn't me." I said holding up my free hand. He turned his attention to Rosie.**

** "I'm not that stupid." She replied quietly. **

** "Well one of you two is lying, and I'll give you three guesses who it is." He looked to me again, resting his hands on his hips.**

** "It wasn't me alright! I'll take whatever test you want me too, I'm not pregnant!" I half yelled, pulling up my shirt to expose my stomach. "No baby hump, no nothing!" **

** "Not yet, what about a week from now? Nine months from now? Are we going to have a mini Jacob running around? Your sixteen don't throw your life away now!" **

** "What would it matter anyway? We're vampires now, we're going to live forever! It doesn't matter, it was gonna happen sooner or later!"**

** "So you admit it's you!" **

** "It's not me! I swear!"**

** "Both of you shut up!" Rosie screamed over us. She looked like she was about to be sick, though that wasn't really new. "Yelling at each other isn't going to fix this!" **

** "Well what do you suggest we do Rosie? It could be you! Have you been getting intimate with Alex lately?" I asked loudly. She shook her head, shrinking away from me.**

** "It's probably just a false alarm. We need to go to Carlisle as soon as possible and get this straightened out." She said. She seemed to shrink even more as she spoke. Emmett took a deep breath and nodded.**


	12. Pictures!

**AN: I know! It's a stupid author's note, but just letting you know that I put pictures of my characters on my profile! Also I'm looking for a partner to help me with of some my stories! I hope you guys continue to read and review!**


End file.
